Afterlife
by unwaveringstrngdesire
Summary: Set in the 2000's, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin go through some major changes in their lives after the Battle of Hogwarts. Their son, Ted is growing up, and set to enter Hogwarts soon. Remus has been offered two jobs, one for The Werewolf Support Services at the Ministry, and another as a teacher at Hogwarts. And Tonks is training future Head of the Auror Department, Harry Potter.


_My first real attempt at Tonks/Lupin, so please bare with me. This is the prologue. The next chapter will involve a special letter for a special little boy. I hope you enjoy! -unwaveringstrngdesire_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Time to get up, Nymphie!"<p>

"Whatcha want from me, Rem? I'm dead tireddd." A bob of disheveled Aqua blue hair popped out from under the beige bedcovers unenthusiastically. Tonks casually flopped onto her pillow in a face plant with an exasperated groan.

"As much as I appreciate the effort, and enthusiasm, love. I'm absolutely ass faced right now."

Remus let out a chuckle. He was already dressed in his usual attire of trousers, a sweater, wizarding robes, and loafers, ready for a day at the Ministry.

"I believe the correct terminology is 'shit faced' Nymphadora, and nobody told you to party so hard last night. Anyhow, I'm off to work now. I checked in on Teddy. He sleep well last night, according to Bill. Breakfast is in the kitchen, with a warming charm. I suggest you get a move on, you've got training with Harry this afternoon in," Remus checked his watch, calculating the time between now and 1:30, "exactly an hour and twenty-eight minutes."

He walked out the door of their bedroom, and headed in the direction of the fireplace. With Floo Powder in hand, and a bar of chocolate in the other, Remus shouted "The Ministry of Magic" and disappeared with a _whoosh_. Tonks was left muttering curses under her breathe, while promising to hex her husband for his preppy aura, and resilience to hangovers the next time she saw him.

Tonks walked (if that's what you call stumbling over your own feet, and apologizing to grouchy Ministry workers) through the Ministry of Magic atrium, her shoulder length midnight blue hair swishing back and forth. She quickly dodged flying memos, while stepping into a lift. After getting out onto the second floor, Tonks was greeted by her new trainee, Harry Potter. _He already found his way to the office, that's a good sign_, Tonks mused to herself.

"I may not amount to Mad-Eye, or Dumbledore, but I'll make sure you get home everyday in one piece." Tonk nudged Harry with her elbow.

"You better, or Ginny will have your head." The pair tittered a little nervously, having both experienced the Weasley temper.

"So, my cubicle is over there," Tonks pointed towards the left hand side of the office, "you'll be stationed over there, three away from me. Our Head of Office, Gawain Robards, more famously known as Gawain The Git, resides at the end of the cubicles on the right hand side during work hours. I'm betting by the time I retire you'll be the Head of the Auror Department. This place needs a serious change, even with Kingsley as Minister, he's up to his head in work that I don't even want to mention sacking Robards arse to him." She looked at a slightly dazed Harry, "I'm rambling aren't I?" He gave her a slight nodded, with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about what I said, we should probably get you set up. I'll go get some paperwork, and then we'll figure out your first year of Auror training!" She gave Harry one of her famous winks before beckoning him to follow her.

They zigzagged through the crowd of Aurors and flying memos. Tonks yelled out greetings to almost everyone she crossed paths with. _Is it always this crazy?_ Harry thought, _I could certainly get used to it, it's sort of like Hogwarts but with a Number 12 Grimmauld Place feeling._ He smiled at the prospect of being one of those wizards, with their Auror robes, and fierce mindsets. Tonks turned into an unorganized cubicle, snapping Harry back to reality.

"Constant Vigilance, my boy." A poster said in a gruffy voice, Harry immediately recognized him as Alastor Moody. Tonks chuckled,

"That's the only thing he left me in his will, and the only thing in his will."

The poster Moody paced back and forth, his magical eye swirling a million miles a minute. Harry scanned the rest of Tonks' office. In the left corner of the small cubicle stood a wooden desk equipped with stacks of parchment that would go up to Harry's knees. A few Foe Glasses and other Dark Magic trackers stood neglected in the corner. To Harry's left was a tiny coffee table, with three picture frames. One photo Harry recognized as a group picture of the Order during the Christmas of 1995, _before Sirius died_, rang out in Harry's head. He quickly shut his eyes for a brief moment, pushing all negative thoughts away. The second picture was one of Remus, and a pregnant Tonks. The couple were holding hands and smiling with utter joy written all over their faces. _Must have been after my nasty row with Remus. Sirius was right when he called Remus a "noble git with a skull so thick even the Sword of Gryfindor couldn't even cause a scratch". _The last picture had an infant Teddy in his grandmother's arms. Andromeda was cooing the little boy to sleep, his hair changing every other second.

"Take a seat, Harry." Tonks summoned a fluffy black chair, matching the colour of his hair.

"So your first year of Auror training will consist of six months of studying, and the other six months will be spent with yours truly." She waved her wand dramatically before pointing it all herself. "As you probably know, we have a Poisons, Antidotes, and Potions course, more commonly known as PAPs, Stealth and Tracking," Tonks rolled her eyes, her mind flashing back to her own Auror training days, "Jurisprudence of Magic, and my favourite, Concealment and Disguise." Tonks said with a goofy smile directed to Harry.

"Any questions?" Harry shook his head.

"Great! Now on a more personal note, Harry. You're like my long lost little brother, okay? I don't want you working too hard. There is no point on pulling a Hermione Granger on me. In my books, and Minister Shacklebolt's books, you're as qualified as they come. You've been through a lot in the past decade, it's time to start taking it easy. Not that this job is easy-"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE, NYMPHADORA!"

"Oh, bugger! Even after he's long gone, I still hear that phrase at least five times a day!" Tonks' hair turned a fire engine red. She turned and glared at the poster Mad-Eye, before returning her hair colour back to a midnight blue. "Anyways, this job isn't easy, but I have faith that you'll get through it in a breeze. This week will be a little sluggish, we just have prep your schedule for the Auror training course, and complete your entry level aptitude test." Tonks looked at the clock behind Harry's shoulder, it read quarter to noon. "But now it's time for my favourite part of the day! Lunch!" She rose from her desk, knocking down a few quills, and a bottle of ink. With a quick spell, the mess was cleaned up. Tonks motioned Harry to follow her past all the cubicles and into an empty lift.

"I usually go to Remus' office, and then we Floo to my mum's for lunch with Teddy. But since you're here and Ted's at Bill and Fleur's today, we figured we'd ought treat you to lunch."

"Oh, alright. Wait, Remus got a job?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. _One point to Minister Shacklebolt_, Harry mentally said to himself. Harry and Tonks walked out of the lifts, and took a stand in the middle of the Ministry atrium against the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

"Oh, yes he did. An owl came last weekend, requesting him to meet Kingsley on Monday. It's his second day on the job. We didn't want to bother you and Ginny with the news on your honeymoon. Speak of the Devil, here he comes!"

Remus' tall lanky frame could be spotted from afar, his skin still a little pale from the last full moon. His eyes looked over the crowd for his wife's distinctly colourful hair, and the jet black hair of his best friends' son. Tonks waved, which caught Remus' attention. He walked on over, a smile plastered on his scarred face.

"Hello, Harry." Remus opened his arms to hug Harry.

"Hullo, Remus." Harry smiled up at the taller man.

"Nymphadora." Said Remus, and leaned down to kiss his wife. "That hairstyle suits you."

"You say that about all my hairstyles."

"Guilty as charged, darling."

After brief exchanges of 'how are you?' and small talk about Harry's honeymoon with Ginny, Tonks, Remus, and Harry headed to lunch. The trio found their way into a Muggle London diner, which Harry had suggested. After settling down at a window seat, and ordering their meals, Harry cleared his throat, his mind alight with questions.

"Remus, I hope you don't mind me being upfront. But how in Merlin's beard did you get a job at the Ministry?"

Tonks and Remus shot each other a look, and bursted out laughing. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not knowing what was so funny.

"That's exactly what we said!" Both of them exclaimed in unison. The trio bursted out laughing at the oddness of the situation. The Muggle waitress returned with their beverages, looking at the group of three as if their had two heads each.

"Um, your food will be ready in 5 minutes." The waitress said.

"Thank you, Stacy." Remus smiled gratefully, his amused eyes wandering to her name tag. Both Tonks and Harry were too hysterical to notice the Muggle. She sauntered away as Remus' compagnions calmed down.

"To answer your question, Harry. Kingsley is a good man, and since his appointment to Minister, he's doing his best to better our society. The Werewolf Support Services was once part of the Ministry of Magic but it was closed down when I was in my teens,"

"Which was a long time ago." Tonks sniggered.

"I am hurt, Nymphie. How dare you hurt my feelings like that." Remus said, dramatically flipping his brown and gray bang, and pretending to clutch his hurt heart. All three of them started laughing again, this time at Remus' acting.

"Anywho, he's hired me to renewed that sector of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. According to Kingsley, I have a knack for teaching and public speaking, so I'll be raising awareness on the Wolfsbane Potion, which you'll learn to brew in your second year of Auror training, and the overall topic of lycanthropy. The end goal is to bring all this prejudice to a close, and eventually consider werewolves an acceptable community in our society."

"Dear old Kingsley also managed to pull some strings with Professor McGonagall. She offered to have Remus as DADA prof. whenever he believes his job is done at The Werewolf Support Services." Tonks budded in.

_150 points to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall! _Harry screamed in his head.

"That is absolutely mindblowing! It's about time you received this sort of treatment Remus! Even you too Tonks. I'm sure the whole wizarding world will greatly benefit from your effort. I've got to give Minister Shacklebolt, and Professor McGonagall an award the next time I see them! Those Hogwarts students will be so fortunate."

The Lupins chuckled at Harry enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Harry. You reminded me of your mother so much in that moment. She was always so positive and supportive despite my condition and I'll be forever in her debt for being such a good friend on my darkest days." Remus gave Harry a sad smile.

"Sounds like teenage Moony had a little crush on Lily Evans." Tonks added jokingly, in attempt to lighten up the mood.

"I did not!" Remus sent his wife a defensive stare, while she rivalled back an accusatory glare, "Why does that matter now anyways? I only have eyes for you, Dora."

Stacy returned once again, her arms full with three plates of food. She passed them around, and earned a thank you from all three guest before returning to the back of the diner.

"How's little Teddy?" Harry asked after digging into his food.

"He's doing great, but two year olds are awfully adventurous." Tonks replied with a semi-full mouth of food.

"I think you ought to see him tonight. He's been a little cranky as of late. I'm guessing it's because he's getting lonely without me or Tonks at home to care for him. Paying Ted a visit would certainly boast his happiness."

"Sure, is it alright if I bring Ginny?"

"That shouldn't be an issue. Right Dora?"

"No, not at all!"

They completed their meal, in a comfortable silence. After much debate on who pays the bill, Harry finally gave in, and let the Lupins pay. On the short walk back to the Ministry, Tonks started quizzing both men on their thoughts of their new jobs at the Ministry.

"So far, everybody has been unfazed by my condition and the post I currently hold." Remus started.

"Maybe it's because of the war. Everyone seems to be a little more grateful and at ease now that everything is over." Harry reasoned.

"I agree with you, Harry. Greyback is long gone, so fear of werewolf attacks have decreased. Although I wouldn't say it's all over. The fight against the biggest threat has finally been won, but it's still an ongoing battle with his former followers. Greyback had what you would call an, 'inner circle' of werewolves who followed his every move. Some are still out there, ready to pounce." Remus' body had gone all tense while talking about the man that had changed his entire life. Tonks reached out to his arm and traced the faded scars in attempt to sooth her other half. She received a thankful smile in return.

"Harry, how's your day been so far? Do you like the Auror Department and the Ministry?" Tonks steered the conversation in a deviating direction.

"I really like it so far. All the commotion in the Auror Office reminds me of Hogwarts, but the family sort of feeling reminds me of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, if you understand what I mean. I could definitely get used it. Well, if I do pass all the test and everything."

"Remember what I told you this morning Harry, you will pass the test. Don't sweat it. You'll be one of us in no time, mate." She slapped his back in a very Quidditch manner, before sending him a wink.

"Thanks, Tonks."

The trio stood in an alleyway of London, one of the only Apparition points in this busy sector of the city. They Apparated to the atrium once again, where they had to split to return to their respective jobs.

"See you at our place for supper, Harry. 6 o'clock?" Remus asked, and shot a glance at Tonks for approval. She nodded swiftly.

"6 o'clock would be perfect." Harry casted his Patronus, and whispered in the stag's ear before sending it off to his wife.

"Have a good day, you two. Love you, Dora."

Nymphadora stood on her tippy toes and gave Lupin a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you more, Remus."

"Impossible." He said before give Harry and Tonks a wave and walking in the opposite direction.

"Hawwy! GinGin!" A two year old Teddy cried when he saw his godparents stumbled out of the fireplace covered in soot.

Ted tried to stand up and waddle to Harry and Ginny, but fell on his behind with no mercy. His mother looked on from the doorway, greeting her guest all the while. Tonks was joined by Remus, who snaked his arms around his long time partner. He too, welcomed the new couple, while laughing at his son's antics. Remus gestured to the kitchen where the table was set with some tea and shortbread for his friends. Tonks grabbed little Ted, whose face was glowing with happiness. She sat him down on Ginny's lap, who offered to hold him.

"How's your mother feeling with her last child finally out of the nest?" Nymphadora joked.

"Oh, Merlin. She's relentlessly asking us over for dinner. Not just Harry, and I, but the whole Weasley clan." Ginny replied, with a hint of guilt and annoyance in her voice.

"Molly can be very persistent when she wants to be." Remus said while chuckling.

He remembered all those full moons at Grimmauld Place, when Molly practically shoved food down his throat. Teddy let out a giggle, causing all the adults to look at him and smile.

"Dada!" He exclaimed, whilst reaching to Remus.

"C'mere Teddy Bear." Remus took his son from Ginny's hold. He pretended to dance with Ted as Tonks watched on intently.

"He's absolutely adorable. I can't believe how quickly he's growing. Check out that hair too!" Harry remarked. Ted's hair was changing at lightning speed, having inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities at birth.

"He tends to change his hair colour to whatever he sees. Typically in the morning he likes to keep his hair the same colour as mine, or the one of his father. Now that he's talking too, he likes to change his hair or features to the words he says."

"Pig Snout is a family favourite." As if on cue, both mother and son changed their noses to a pig's snout. Earning a laugh from all four wizards and witches, (well, it was more of a snort from Tonks).

"I remember Hermione and I used to find that the funniest thing in the world while we stayed at 12 Grimmauld Place. Minus Fred and George's pranks, of course." Ginny managed to say between giggles.

"Back to your own nose, Tedward." Remus scolded in jest. Ted complied, and his nose returned to it's human form once again.

"Tedward. That's a new one, Remus." Harry stated.

"When you give a child a name such as Edward, one tends to get creative."

"Have you two thought about children yet?" Tonks asked innocently.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, having their own personal conversation via eye contact. Both Tonks and Remus quickly caught on and started to apologize for prying on such a personal topic.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, or offend you two in anyways." Tonks quickly said.

"Don't worry about it, Tonks. We actually just spoke about it after getting back from our honeymoon." Ginny brushed off.

"We were thinking after I finish training, and become a fully qualified Auror. Ginny's career with the Harpies is still at it's peak," Harry reached out for Ginny's hand on the table and gave it a squeeze, "and doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. We might as well enjoy it while we can. Waiting a few years won't hurt."

"Good for you guys. You know what you want, and what's necessary to achieve it." Remus spoke with an approving nod.

"Speaking of achievements, Harry told me about your job at the Ministry, and the prospect of you teaching of at Hogwarts once again, Remus! Congratulation!" Ginny practically squealed.

"When we do have kids, I do hope you teach them, Remus. It's only fitting that they get taught by the best."

Remus blushed furiously, knowing that denying Ginny's praises would go nowhere. He opened his mouth to thank his former student, but then closed it.

"What Remus is trying to say is, I'm flattered and thank you." Tonks said in place of her husband, while sniggering.

"Why don't Remus and I set up dinner, and let Teddy be the host for 15 minutes?" She asked her guest. They both nodded, after asking and being denied to help with dinner.


End file.
